Hurt One Last Time
by Mitsunei Ray
Summary: What happens when Trunks cheats on Pan with one of her best friends, Marron? What would become of their friendship? Who would be there to help Pan back up? t/p? This is for mt/p fans.. warning. Marron may get hurt in this...Marron bashing !!!!
1. Pain

Hurt One Last Time  
  
Trunks 32 Pan 22 Goten 31 Bura 22 Marron 28  
  
At first I didn't understand what real pain was until I encountered it face to face for the first time. From the pain of my broken heart to my fading pride.  
  
In the dark corners of a black room sat a figure cured up in a ball. Afraid, ashamed, hurt, her ebony black eyes were usually lit with the flames of joy and happiness but were blown out. Leaving emptiness in the dark orbs. "Why Trunks? Why? How could you do this to me after what we have been through?" as sadness echoed through out the room. Her long raven black hair that fell over her shoulders was limp from the lack of protein that it has been getting. Days. Week's. months.. She's been in there, no food, nothing but only her empty self drowned in the pool of her own despairs. * " Trunks!!! How could you do that to Pan? She was my best friend!" Bura's voice was enraged for her brothers' stupidity. Tears striked down her face from her sky blue eyes filled with pity for her friend. "You know that I never meant for that to happen. I would never hurt Pa.." Trunks protested in anger that matched his sisters. Before he had a chance to finish she sent a hard slap towards his cheek. A red hand mark was left in the place of her fragile hand. Trunks stood there wide-eyed at his sister. A shocked expression was left on his stunned face. "Never hurt her? Well guess what. You did." Bura replied coldly and walked out the room to find Pan. * "Pan honey, you have a visitor today, it's Bura." Her mother's voice replied worriedly since she hadn't seen her daughter in months. "Pan, can I come in? We need to talk." Bura said in a hushed tone. " Talk? What is there to talk about any more? That the fact your asshole of a brother had so go and cheat on me behind my back with Marron, my best friend? Is it?" she choked. " Look Pan, you have to move on, you don't need that brother of mine, and you don't deserve a person like him!" Bura shot back at her and turned to face the wall. " Have you ever been in love Bura? Do you know how it feels to lose the one you love to your childhood friend? Do you? Do you!" Turning to face Bura with tears treating to come out. There was a brief silence between the two friends as both looked into each others eyes to find the answers that were left unanswered. 


	2. Never to love again

Hurt One Last Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz.. A/N! Please review my story!!!! This is the first story that I put on fanfiction.net so yeah.. Keep Reviews going!!!! Ch2 The chilling silence was abruptly broke with Pan's cold glare at the sea blue haired girl. " Pan, do you remember what he did to you? Do you?" Her voice echoed though Pan's awaked thoughts. * Flash Back* "I can't believe today is our two year anniversary!" Pan squealed as she stepped foot in her apartment that she shared with Trunks. " Trunks?! Any one home? Hello?" her bright voice echoed through the hunting silence. Pan shrugged off the weird feeling circling around her head. As she began to set up the table for there romantic dinner tonight that was planned already, as she placed the last set of silver ware on the table, laughs and giggles could be heard clearly now. " What the hell?" she thought as she neared the sound and found it coming from her bedroom that belonged to both her and Trunks. As thoughts of Trunks beinging with another woman wasn't possible entered her head before she opened the door wide open proved she was .. Wrong.. Pan stood there in shock as she stood there watched the sight of her love, her only love in bed with whom? One of her best friends. Marron. "How could he? With my best friend. There should be a reason for this all. Reason?" Pan's thoughts were interrupted when her name was called out and pulled her from the annoying questions popping up in her head once again. "Pan?" Trunks voice came out of confusion. Her face was masked with the pained and hurt expression. " T.T..Trunks," she stuttered, in her eyes she wanted to ask "why?" " Panny look I can explain.." before he could finish what he was going to say she sent a large blue ki blast to Trunks' chest that sent him flying out, through the wall's of her now forgotten home. " I DON'T CARE FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU HAVE TO SAY GOD DAMN IT! TRUNKS I LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? FOR EVERYTHING I'VE GIVEN YOU, THAT ISN'T ENOUGH? NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU HAD TO SLEEP WITH MY BEST FRIEND? FUCK UP YOU BASTERED CAUSE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT TO WHAT YOU THINK OR SAY ANY MORE. IT'S OVER TRUNKS!" she hovered over him. "But. I.i.. Nooooo.!" his words were over lapped when Pan cupped both her hands and shouted the words loudly. "KA.ME.. HA.MA..HA.!!!!" Golden rays escaped her hands as her raven black hair began to flicker golden and her dark angered orbs became the solid turquoise the force from her sky rocketing ki sent her hair swaying with her bright aura. Her turquoise eyes glared into the sapphire blue ones before it hit its target with full force, his cries could be heard from a far distance away. Pan stared down at the now lifeless body as her own soul felt empty from all the joys of the world and all the happiness that man had ever given her was all gone, taken away with just one glance into the room that was once hers that she shared with him. Now she shot up into the sky once more to leave a trail of white. The lavender haired boy lay there naked with a bruised body and a pained heart. His soft lavender hair swayed in the remaining breeze as it passed over his body with the whisper of. Pan. ************************************************************************  
  
*At CCO* WOMAN!!!" the short-blacked haired sayjin howled. "What is it Vegeta?" Bulma's voice filled with sarcasm as she looked at the prince of sayjins with her indigo blue eyes while flicking her long aqua sea blue hair in one motion with her hand as some strands fell back into place. " No time for that woman, the brat is in trouble, his ki has dropped so low that I can't even sense it any more. On the other hand Kakorot's brat's brat energy level toped the roof. "My baby!" Bulma cried before she fainted from fright of what was to happen to her only son. The last thing she remembered was her husband holding her in a tight embrace. "Onna, wake up! Damn woman, so weak." The strong warrior gave a long low sigh and took off into the sky to find his son. *At Gohan's house* "Gohan!" Videl shirked as her husband came in running with his younger brother and girl friend (Bura). Long ultramarine hair whipped behind her as she ran though the door hurried as a spiky haired boy with piercing onyx eyes ran through in the same manner. "Gohan what's wrong?" Goten asked losing the childish grin that was peeled off his face as soon as he saw how serious his brother's eyes were. The dark gaze could kill any one in an instant. "Pan, her ki is gone, as well as Trunks, if both there ki's had shot up, but then Trunks' ki dropped dead within seconds. Pan's kept rising till it disappeared all together." The older sayjin replied. "Pan.." the black haired boy said in almost a faint whisper. ************************************************************************Ebon y black eyes looked out to the ocean as raven black hair danced along with the gentle breeze that played and teased the long strands. Staring down at the soft waves from above, there she stood, Son Pan, all alone with only the world to care. "Would there be any reason for her to live her life any longer?" These words replayed themselves as the ocean tide does. "Trunks.." These were her last words that night as she looked at the full moon with its happy face beaming down on her. She growled at the thought of the two going at it again. The moment replayed it's self in her mind over and over again, as she raised her ki, she began charging up energy balls launching them at near by trees, setting them on fire. Taking off into the air once again. " I will never love again." *End Of Flash Back* A/N So what do you think? Is it good? Please review!! Thank you very much!!! ^.^ 


	3. Silent Tears

Hurt One Last Time Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz A/N: Hi people out there. There was this person that sent me 20 reviews saying how bad I was at writing. I couldn't believe it. But because of that person I won't give up cause in life there are the ups and downs. I won't give into that person. So I would keep writing for the people that want me to. So this is for the people that don't like the story. That's you not me so if you don't like it then don't read and don't review my goddamn story! Thanks to all the people that submitted the reviews that liked the story!!! And the story starts. ^. ^  
  
Chapter 3****************************************************************  
  
The moon was high tonight; as it's round surface was the same as the night before hell broke loose. Its friendly beams welcomed the pale skin under the moonlight as the light bounced of the soft shiny silky lavender hair. Cold blue eyes looked up into the pleasant sight before his very own will. An empty expression cloaked his face as he continued to stair pointlessly into the starry night sky for comfort after his great lost at heart. Silent tears slowly slipped from his eyes as the memory of that night came back to him. *Flash Back* "Trunks, I'm sorry but I can't make it for our anniversary tonight, you know it's because of my job, I asked my boss but he won't put it off. Look I would give the world to be with you tonight but the world just isn't enough, I'm sorry." As fast as the wind comes and goes with the creek of the door she left. Glancing at the door the last time he doubt that she would make it back in time for his little surprise that took him a week of his time to plan out. He sighed in defeat. Ding Dong. 'Who could it be now?' he thought for a minute and scanned of the person's ki signature. Marron came bursting through the door, as he was about it open it. Her usually bright cheery face was now twisted with a sour look of despair, painful tears rolled down her face as she stared into the caring blue eyes that now soften before her. He carefully led her to the couch and quickly ran into the kitchen for some tea to relax her nerves with. The blond sat there sobbing to death telling him about the break up with her boy friend. Trunks held her in a tight embrace, stroking her long silky hair over and over again as her sobs died down into mere light sobs with the cross of hick ups. Slowly looking down at her now sleeping form he carried her into his room that he shared with Pan, with such grace and gentleness he laid her down onto the ruffed bed sheets that he 'forgot' to fold back that morning. He knelt down by the sleeping figure and slowly hand his hand through her long locks of golden hair. ' Poor thing' he though as he was about to get up a thin arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a long passion-fill kiss as he wasn't brothering to let go. (um. I don't like to write lemons and so yeah.. You should know what happens next they. ahem..that leads to the whole undressing crap) Fast as a snake his arms bounded around her thin waits line as the kiss deepen he slid his craving tongue into the longing mouth. As they broke for air they looked into each other's eyes with the sparks of desire and lust formed on the two. Ripping off each piece of clothing off in slow motion temped the blond even more. With both hands busy pulling and tugging at the shirt and pants they slowly gave into her. Leaving her on the bottom with barley anything on but her pink bra and underwear. His bare muscular chest open for the world to see. Leaving him only in black boxers. He began to nip and nuzzle her neck as she gave low moans and giggles. After a while off teasing the blond he was going to go in full force, but he had finally noticed a rising ki in the room he snapped his head back to find that it was Pan. 'Why was she back so early?' he thought as he looked back up into the pale face of hers as her dark orbs grew with furry. Her face was full of pained expressions as whimpered his name slightly, only his sensitive ears could pick up. Before he had a chance to explain himself fully she shot a ki blast to his chest that sent him flying through the wall. As she hovered over his naked form. "I DON'T CARE FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU HAVE TO SAY GOD DAME IT! TRUNKS I LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? FOR EVERYTHING I'VE GIVEN YOU, THAT ISN'T ENOUGH? NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU HAD TO SLEEP WITH MY BEST FRIEND? FUCK UP YOU BASTERED CAUSE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT TO WHAT YOU THINK OR SAY ANY MORE. IT'S OVER TRUNKS!" Those where the last words that he heard for her before she shot him with another powerful blast, that was a shock that her anger helped her power up even further into a super saiyan. After the sight off bright was gone, he blacked out into the world of darkness and pain. *End of Flash Back* Looking up into the moonlight he wonder if she would ever come back to his side. Little did he know that a visitor from the future was on his way here. A/N: ok so how was that? Is it better? I don't know. Please review. ^ . ^ !! 


	4. A New Beginning

Hurt One Last Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!! A/N : Hey people!!! Well just to tell you this is going to be a MT/P FiC!!!! YAY!!! Thanks for the REIVEWS!!! YAY!!! Ok. that's a little too much.. hee.. HYPER that's all.. so I wonder what should happen next.hum.. oh well ... REIVEWS!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~ Chapter 4: A New Beginning  
  
Lush green grass could be seen for miles as flowers of all sorts of colors. Shoulder length lavender hair swayed with the dancing wind as it passed by the soothing sight. His piercing cerulean eyes thought back to his mother. Bulma had grown old over the years; he couldn't accept the fact that she was gone from his life. But knowing that she would be up in heaven with father the one she longed to be with all these years after his death. As he thought back to the day his mother had forced him to leave her, she told him to go to the past and build a new life there where he could start a family and forget about the future. He had reused to go.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Mother! You can't make me go! I won't leave you here to die." The lavender haired boy argued with his aged old mother. "Trunks listen to me, I'm old now, and you can't just stay behind because of me. Start a new life in the past and build it up on what you learned from the mistakes that you have done over the years. Find a mate my son, live happy like what I want you to. Please go for me." She urged on. Her pale blue eyes blinking back tears. "Mother.." These words came out silently as he was pushed onto the ship. Lunging forward he embraced his mother the last time, never wanting to let go. " Trunks honey just remember these words, ' Follow your heart and any thing is possible' remember them, my son. She said choking back tears. " Bye.." These words were faint as he boarded the ship, never turning back again. As her frail old fingers pushed the lunch button to open the portal everything around her burst into flames. He knew right away that she had planed all of this. " No!!!" he screamed as his life fell apart before his very eyes as his mother fell to the floor motionless.  
  
*End Of Flash Back*  
  
"Mother.." The gentle breeze carried the word that had escaped his lips away as his past would have to be forgotten. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well yeah.. I'm sorry that the story is so short and all but that's all I could think of for now. So.. what do you think so far. I wonder.. what should happen to Marron. Heee..hee. well I'll think of something. Keep the reviews going!!^-^!! 


End file.
